Jealousy
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Summary: Peter and Claire get jealous. They are angry and fighting. What would happen if one of them is tired of being jealous?


**Title; Jealousy  
Author: ArinnaVal  
Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Rating: NC -17/M  
Warnings: Graphic sex, incest, language  
Spoilers: AU, but if you watched vol 4 it's ok. Nathan is alive here and that's why it's mostly AU.  
Summary: ****Peter and Claire get jealous. They are angry and fighting. What would happen if one of them is tired of being jealous? **

_Thanks to my wonderful Beta - Alex!_

* * *

**_Jealousy _**

Nathan almost dropped his phone. The sound of the slamming door made him rush out of his office. He saw a furious Claire taking off her coat. She wore her favorite short black dress and looked like a real woman. Nathan frowned. She was supposed to be at a party tonight. Why had she come back so early? He was just about to ask her that when Peter appeared just in front of her. Nathan hid in the shadows and looked at them with curiosity. Peter looked angry too.

'Don't you dare run away from me when I'm talking to you!' he snapped, and Claire's face crooked. Her fists clenched and her eyes glowed against him.

'You! You little bastard!' She screamed, but Peter covered her mouth quickly. Nathan winced. He had never heard his daughter talking like that. Since the moment she had come into his house and lived with them, she looked and acted like a real lady.

'Shut up!' Peter hissed close to her face and slammed her against the wall. His other hand grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. 'You wanna wake up everybody?'

Claire bit his hand and he cursed, shaking his fingers.

'Why did you do that?' Claire hissed this time. 'Why do you always do that?'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Peter frowned.

'I was at the party.' Claire spoke slow and looked really angry. 'I'm supposed to dance when I'm at a party!'

'Not like this!' Peter snarled and Nathan winced again. He had never seen his brother look so angry before.

'What?' Claire tilted her head challengingly and her golden hair fell over her shoulder. 'He was too close this time? His hands were too low?'

'He touched you, damn it!' Peter growled and Nathan frowned. This was more than just concern. No, he had probably just heard it wrong.

'He is a boy!' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'He's supposed to touch me!'

'You spoilt brat! I should've taught you a long time ago!' Peter leaned closer.

'You?' Claire freed her hands and pushed him away. 'The mama's boy?'

'Shut up!' Claire tried to pass him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Her hair fell over her face, but she did not reach to fix it. They both breathed heavily. 'Don't you ever call me that! Do you hear me, kid?'

'Right!' Claire stared at him, challenging him. 'I wasn't a kid just a minute ago!'

'That's right!' Peter spoke very slowly. His face almost touched hers. 'You were a whore!'

Nathan winced at his word. Then he saw Claire slap his face. Peter did not move. She had hit him hard, but he did not move.

'Fuck you!' She snarled and tried to walk away, but he did not let her. 'Let go of me!'

'No!' Peter spat the word, and Nathan could see the red spot on his cheek healing quickly.

'Emma should worry about you!' Claire hissed. 'Go to that little mouse of yours and let me go!'

'What are you talking about?' Peter sounded strange. 'You slapped me in to the face and now…'

'You deserved it!'

'No! You deserved one good fight!' Peter pulled her even closer. His other hand reached around her back and grabbed her hair in one fist. 'You are one little bitch, you know that?'

'You son of a…'

'So that was for me, right?' Peter tugged her hair back and Claire moaned in pain. He could see the tears in her eyes, but he did not stop. 'Right?'

'Stop!' Claire cried out. 'You're hurting me!'

'Tell me!' His body pressed her against the wall.

'No!' Claire looked at his eyes. 'I won't tell you!'

Peter smiled viciously. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

'You will!'

They teleported into his room, and Peter locked the door using his telekinesis. Claire used the moment to push him away. Peter let her. She felt it. Peter was much stronger than she was and it was not a problem for him to pull her back, but he did not. She tried to open the door, but he would not let her. She looked at him furiously and saw strange flames burning in his eyes.

'Let me go, Peter!' Claire stormed out. He did not do it. She watched him take off the black jacket of his suit. Then he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and loosened his tie. 'What are you doing?' Claire felt weak on her knees.

Peter just smiled, but she did not like that smile. He played with the tie in his hands and walked towards her. Claire felt that there was something different in him. He looked like a tiger, fixing on his victim. Claire's eyes widened – she was the victim!

'I'm gonna teach you a lesson tonight!' He snarled. His eyes hypnotized her. There was something dark in those hazel eyes. There was something animalistic about them. Claire winced and felt like she could not move.

'Peter…' She licked her lips. 'I'm gonna scream!' Claire tried again, but he laughed and stood before her.

'Nobody could hear you.' Peter reached out and leaned with his palm against the wall. He moved forward and his lips almost touched her ear. 'Do you remember my little mouse? She can control the sound…' Peter pulled back and looked Claire in her eyes. 'I can control it too.'

Her face changed in one second. She reached to slap him again, but this time he was quicker. Peter grabbed her wrist and squeezed it so hard that Claire thought that he would break it. She tried to hit him again, but her other wrist was caught too. Then he smiled nicely. Claire was beyond furious. She could not think anymore. She was angry and he was smiling. Moreover, he was holding her without even breaking a sweat.

'Then why don't you leave me and go to that little bitch of yours?' Claire almost spat on his face.

'You are so beautiful when you're jealous…' Peter almost touched her face with his. Claire tried to pull back, but there was no way out. Her heart pounded and she felt like a bird in a cage.

'Peter stop…' her voice went thick and she finally looked at him.

'What?' He tilted his head and pinned her hands above her head. 'No fighting? No biting or slapping my face?'

'I want you to let me go!' she succeeded to say, but her voice was weak. 'Let me go Peter!'

'No.'

One simple word drove her crazy again. She frowned and saw his face had darkened again. He said it, just because he could do it.

'You kinky bastard!' She uttered and heard his vicious laugh.

'Man, you are beautiful!'

'Go to Hell!' Claire cursed and shifted in his hands, but he held her tight.

'Your eyes darkened.' Peter tilted his head. 'Your face went red and your lips…' His look fell there and Claire could not resist. She licked her lower lip and heard his groan. 'Oh yeah.'

'You are sick.' Claire hissed, although she felt nice warmth down on her belly.

'Oh, I'm sick?' Peter got angry again. She felt his hands on her waist and he threw her onto the bed. Claire tried to escape, but it was too late. Peter was too quick for her. He grabbed her leg and rolled her on her back. He knelt over her with his knees at both sides of her hips. Claire squirmed under him, but he was too furious to care about it. 'You calling me sick? You little witch!'

'Pe-…'

'You calling me sick when you're walking around me in these dresses!'

'Peter stop!' Claire screamed, but he did not listen. She felt his silk tie, wrapped around her wrists. Then he tied it to the headboard and she could not move again. 'Peter!'

'Shut up!' He screamed and leaned closer. 'You're calling me sick when you're using the pool for your skinny dipping just under my window! You know that I'm watching!'

'No!' She said it, but she knew that it was true.

'All these looks and these boys right in front of me! In front of me, Claire!' Peter breathed heavily. 'You wanted to hurt me! On purpose! Why did you do that? Why?'

'Let go of me!' Claire shifted under him again. It was pointless of course. He was stronger than she was.

'No!' He said it again. 'I'm tired already! It's time to give me what you've promised!'

'I haven't…'

Her voice tried to scream when he ripped off her expensive dress. It was so easy and so quick that she stared in disbelief.

'Gorgeous.' He murmured, and before she was able to react, his lips pressed against hers. It was a rough touch, but Claire enjoyed it. She still fought with herself, but she was too close to admitting that he was right. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Claire bit him. Peter grabbed her hair as an answer and tugged it hard. It was enough for her to moan and open her mouth fully for his kiss. She could taste his blood in her mouth, but that made her strangely ecstatic.

He pulled back enough to see her parted lips, and the lipstick smeared on her face. One ominous smile appeared on his face and he took off his shirt. Claire just stared at him, unable to react. He had hypnotized her again. His hands touched her breasts and he felt her erect nipples through the thin material. His thumbs played with them, teasing them until Claire's breathing became erratic. She watched him rip off her bra, but strangely, that made her want him even more. She swallowed hard when he lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth. His teeth bit it lightly and Claire arched her body towards him. She wanted to touch him now. She wanted to dig her nails into his skin and make him bleed.

Peter had heard her thoughts, but he just looked up and shook his head in denial. She moaned loudly and suddenly his head appeared between her legs. Her eyes snapped open. _"I have to tell him,"_ was her final thought as she felt his tongue rubbing her clit through the fabric of her panties.

'Oh… no…' Claire panted, but her hips rocked along with his moves.

'Oh yeah.' She heard his pleasurable laugh and her panties were off. She was completely naked in front of him

'Peter I…' Her voice sank into moans when she felt two of his fingers slipping inside of her. Claire squirmed under his touch and her hands grabbed the sticks of the headboard. 'No…' She uttered, feeling his tongue flicking over her clit. She thought that she could not take it anymore. 'Oh fuck!' Her eyes widened when she felt the first waves of her upcoming orgasm. 'Don't… stop…'

'Um…' He murmured and his moves increased until he felt her tighten around his fingers. 'Come for me, baby!' He looked up at her and kissed her just in the moment she came.

Claire moaned into his mouth, and Peter released her just enough to take off his pants and boxers. He looked good, Claire had to admit, watching him closely. She did not have any strength left. He had taken it away from her.

'Now I'm gonna make you mine, little witch!' He hovered over her and Claire felt him position himself between her open legs. Her body still shook from her first orgasm. She had to tell him, but it was too late.

He rammed into her and her scream echoed through the room. Peter looked at her strangely.

'You are…'

Claire just nodded on his shoulder and tried to ease her breathing. His hands reached out and released her from the tie. Claire squeezed his shoulders and her body slowly adjusted to his. The feeling of a man inside of her was completely new for Claire.

Peter cursed, and she saw him clench his jaw. Her lips slid there and she kissed his chin. His stubble scratched her soft skin, but she did not care. Claire wanted this. She wanted him. Her body rocked against him and Peter groaned.

'Stop.' He hissed, but she just smiled and looked in his eyes. Her body moved under his again. 'Claire…'

'Fuck me!' She moaned and her lips burned with these words. Peter kissed her again. His tongue skimmed into her mouth and this time Claire touched him with hers. He moaned and pulled out of her, then slammed in again. In and out. It was like a sweet torture. Claire wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper.

'Hold… me…' Peter moaned close to her ear and she squeezed his shoulders. 'Damn it… Claire… I… '

'Harder…' She screamed and her head fell on the pillows. Her lips parted when he listened to her. His moves became faster. His breathing – erratic. 'Help… me…' She uttered.

'Soon my little witch, soon…' Peter hissed, and she felt him moving inside of her so quickly that she could not take it anymore.

'Peter!' Claire screamed and her body clenched in another climax. Peter followed her with a few hard moves. He groaned loudly and fell over her. Claire buried her fingers into his hair and closed her eyes.

'I love you.' She whispered, ruffling his hair.

Peter lifted himself up on his elbows and stared at her. His eyes were warm and Claire sank into them. They looked at her with love.

'I love you too, my virgin witch.' Peter kissed her shoulder and released her from her ruined dress. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Claire snuggled in his spooned position.

'Peter…' She whispered.

'She is no one, Claire.' He kissed her temple. 'Just a colleague.'

One pleasurable smile appeared on her face.

'Good, 'cause I'm gonna keep you only for me!'

Her voice made him laugh. Claire closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. He was the only one she could belong to and she always would.

When Nathan knocked on the door the next morning, nobody answered him. He tried repeatedly, but nothing. Claire was not in her room and he decided to ask Peter. They had fought last night, and Nathan thought that she had run away. Maybe she was all alone and Peter could help him find her.

Nathan frowned and knocked on the Peter's door. Nobody answered him, but the door was half-open. He pushed it open and his look fell on the bed. Claire and Peter were lying on it. Peter had his arm wrapped around her possessively and her dress was on the floor, ripped in two along with Peter's suit.

Nathan closed the door behind his back and went for one scotch. A double.


End file.
